


What The Future May Hold

by PenTheWillows



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenTheWillows/pseuds/PenTheWillows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gar asks some questions, and Bart gives some spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Future May Hold

"Hey, sis, I've got a question."

M'gann looks at her adopted monkey-tailed brother, smiling. She's sitting next to Conner on a couch in the new Team HQ, and the two aliens are watching the latest _James Bond_ movie for their 'date night'. It'd been Conner's turn to choose, and he really liked the action. As if he didn't get enough of it in his daily life. But M'gann didn't mind, as long as she and Conner were together. "Yeah, Gar?"

"When are you guys going to make me an uncle? I need to start passing my wisdom on to a new generation," the green boy asked, flopping down on another section of the couch and staring at the couple. Megan paled and Conner spit out most of the water he'd had in his mouth. They looked at each other, wide-eyed and thin-lipped.

"Gar!" M'gann turned to scold the boy, "We just got back together!"

"So? You guys have had a thing for each for like 6 years now." Gar shrugged, quirking his lips. "Besides…"

"Rosie really is a cutie," Bart declares as he speeds in. Even in the new headquarters, the kitchen is connected to the living room, so it's not really a surprise that the young speedster had come in.

"Excuse me?" M'gann cocked her head. Was he on the phone or something? Who would he even be talking to? He didn't really know anyone here besides the Team.

"You and Conner's daughter. Rosette Artemis Kent. She looks like you but…"

Blushing furiously, M'gann sped out of the room as quickly as possible. Conner gave both boys a dirty look before following after his girlfriend. The two new heroes look at each other, and Bart shrugs. "Rosie actually has a twin. Skylar Wallace Kent. They're the first of the Team's kids."

"Oh!" Gar jumps up. "Who do I marry? Is she hot? Is it Cassie?"

Bart just grins, grabs a snack, and speeds away.

"Bart! Hey Bart! Wait up! I want to know!" Gar yells as he runs out of the room. "Does Cassie become Mrs. Garfield Logan?!"

"What?!"

"Um…nothing, Cass!"


End file.
